Dark Plans
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The League gets invited to the Ankoku Bujutsukai not knowing that on the tornament most fighters and watchers are not human in many terms,there is a practiculary nasty team sponsored by Luthor now that will be not the easy...Crossover with YU Yu Hakusho..
1. The invitation

A/N: I got this twisted Crossover idea a few days ago and told my idea to my room mate as we walked through the park at midnight on our way home after leasing our friend Tanin back to her door after the Anime-Night, she really loved the idea and so I decided to write it, pairings will be easy to notice if you ask me…

I. The invitation

-----------

It all started as a normal eventless day in the space-basis of the Justice League, everyone was doing they work to keep one eye on the blue planet they called they home even if there weren't any major problems in the last two months.

"Man, what happened to all the bad guys are they taking a vacation?" whined Wally West or better know by the world as Flash as he laid his head on the cafeteria table.

"Well it is true that we had it rather easy in the past two months, but you know that such times are always the silence before the storm, well according to Batman." answered the man sitting opposite to him, an arrow in his hand.

"Yes I know, but…" but Flash was interrupted as the speaker suddenly went on.

"_Flash come immediately to the main conference room." _come the monotonic voice of the Martian Manhunter J'onn.

"See what I…" but Flash was already away.

Meanwhile in the main conference room sat the seven founding members of the League namely; Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, J'onn, Superman, Wonder Woman they eyes looking at the big screen on which currently the president of the United States stood.

"_I'm happy that you answered so quickly." _the president said addressing the members.

"What can we do for you Mr. President?" Superman asked the man poliently.

"_You know that since some years our country tries to make amends with Japan and settle all things that went wrong in the past and today I received a letter, more correctly an invitation to Ankoku Bujutsukai Tournament, I can't go sadly, but I would like to send a team there to fight, the team must be made out of five people." _

"Wow a fight tournament sounds interesting." Flash exclaimed in excitement.

"Do you know any more specific details?" Batman asked in his usual tone.

"_Not fully expect that they say that who ever wins the Tournament will not be know as the strongest, but also every team member can ask for one wish to be granted to them according to our informator it can be any wish even the raising of death people back to live as if they would have never passed away." _this made the seven superheroes stare at the screen wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" Green Lantern asked while Wonder Woman threw a side glance at Batman who was still staring at the screen unmoving.

"_Yes, the comity have that power to grant the winners they greatest desires. So how will you decide?" _

"We accept." come the united reply.

"_Weary well the Tournament will be held on Hanged Man Island the coordinates will arrived in a few minutes." _The president said as the screen turned off.

"Well that name sounds nice." replied Hawkgirl, arms folded in front of her chest.

"We should decide who will go." Batman said.

"Well I will stay." J'onn replied he wasn't to fond of the idea to go on a tournament with to many humans, they helped on the earth everywhere, but in Japan they had strangely not many work or absolutely none.

"And I will also stay." Hawkgirl said.

"Well then it is decided." Superman said with a little smile on his lips.

"YES! Ankoku Bujutsukai here we come!" Flash cheered while Superman looked at the map, Batman on the other hand had other things on his mind, there was a way he could see his parents again or even change his past.

--------

Meanwhile at the same time in a house in Japan…

A dark haired boy was sitting on the couch dark brown eyes looking at the redhead in the chair sitting opposite from him.

"I see, so we got invited to a new Tournament." The redhead said calmly.

"Yes, I have already talked with the others Kuwabara is in, Hiei also agreed with Mukuro being invited as a special guest." Yusuke said grinning.

"Yes I would have thought that he would not let her go without him." Kurama said smiling, the fire youkai come two months ago to them and told the group that he claimed the woman as his mate and that she was expecting. Yusuke and Kuwabara nearly choked on they sandwiches while he only nearly spit his tea out from surprise.

"Koenma will probably also come and as for the fifth person I wanted to ask you if…" Yusuke trailed of as Shiori entered the room with a plate of tea.

"I think he will be glad to join." she said with a kind smile.

Shiori Minamino/Hatanaka and her new family got confronted with the truth from Kurama about his past and his friends plus a certain person who was the main ground why he finally told them, after the incident with his little step-brother walking in on him while he laid on his desk with a certain blackhead on top of him both clad in only a few clothing types or what was left of those clothes that it. Surprisingly took Shiori it rather good as did the rest of the family and Shuichi decided to his brother's relief to not mention the accident.

"Great." Yusuke exclaimed grinning.

"Uhm…by the way Kaasan where is he?" Kurama asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"He is helping your brother with his chemistry experiment." she said smiling as Kurama spit his tea out and Yusuke started coughing.

"Would you please excuse me." Kurama said as he calmly stood up, but in the exact moment he turned around he started dashing like mad to the stairs. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CHEMICALS!" he yelled.

"The tea is wonderful Mrs. Minamino." Yusuke replied as they heard a door being broken down closely followed by a new scream from Kurama.

"PUT THOSE DOWN IMEDIATELY…KARASU!!!"

_To be continued… _


	2. The stage is set

A/N: so for those who wished this, I tried to get at least one new chapter done. Will try to get more done, but I don't have all too much time to work with them so hope that you will at least appreciate the effort…

* * *

II. The stage is set

**Nakayami Industries** – _Tokyo, Japan_

Rain was falling mercilessly down on the city, the dark clouds hiding the night sky, lightning flashes mixed with the neon lights and carlights. Wind was pulling on the umbrellas, newspapers or what they could find against the rain till they reached the underground or called a taxi to take them home. Slowly all lights in the tall industry houses went out as the workers bade each other good night and went home to they families.

In the upper office of one of the tallest buildings stood a lone figure dressed in a black suit, dark eyes watching the cold rain hitting against the glass of the large window taking up the whole wall behind his desk. Lightning flashed as he played with the lighter in his hands a soft clicking over the sound of thunder and the silence ruling in the dark office. Soon a new sound a ringing filled the air as the mobile phone placed on the polished desk made out of fine wood started vibrating. Picking it up with a careless move the figure flipped it open.

"Moshi, moshi."

"_Ah, Nakayami-san, it is good that I could still reach you." _come the male voice from the other side.

"What can I do for you Yoshijama-san?" he asked in an indifferent tone while glancing at his watch, he would soon need to head home, he had a date tonight and not any intentions with talking to Yoshijama.

"_It is about the new Tournament." _

"The one to which the President of the United States was invited, but due to political works he is instead sending a team build from five of they heroes." was he really held up because of informations he already knew?

"_Good, you know about that, but there will be also a second team under the supervision of a well known businessman Lex Luthor." _now this was interesting, he had back then in the past met Mr. Luthor a few times, a fairly intelligent and charming man with a black heart.

"So he is also coming with a team of his own, the government decided to grant his wish?" he asked the other man.

"_Hai, they have, this is the ground for my call it was decided that seeing as to how we usually never let outsiders enter in it and also that they have no clue what they will be facing got both teams the green card to come straight to the Island without taking part on the decision fights on the ships as to decrease the number of teams." _

"This is probably better for them, even if some of them are superheroes they don't know what sort of powers they will need to fight against seeing how I had a word with Yusuke Urameshi, he and his team will take also part."

"_Urameshi! This will truly be and excellent fun, I will need to go now, a good night for you Nakayami-san." _

"Night Yoshijama-san." and with that was the phone flipped shut before he opened again and opened the speed dial. "Moshi, moshi I only called because of the dreadful weather tonight why don't we forget the movies and watch one at my place, you will so still get a chance to spend time with me and be away from your brother if he is driving you mad with his running around to get prepared to go."

* * *

**Luthor Industries – **_New York, United States of America _

A dark night had fallen over the city which never truly slept, while most people were either heading home, going to they night jobs or groups of teenagers headed out to go partying, high up in the top office of Luhor Industries sat a man in his large leather chair facing the window, a glass of wine in his right hand.

Lex Luthor had it again accomplished, his new master plan to finally get rid of the top members of the Justice League and to also gain something he always wished to posses and that was eternal life. Oh no, he was not a vain man, but even intelligence can bring you so far before old age attacks you mercilessly and robs it from you. He had by chance as he was visiting the White House a few days prior that the President had got an invitation to the Ankoku Bujutsukai Tournament in Japan and also the prize for the winners. Due to his informants he knew that the President is sending five members of the League, and he had a good guess who they will be, to take part in it so why not sponsor his own team. It was all to easy, he had single handily picked out the best of the best to be on his team there could not much go wrong for him this time. He could hardly wait till it all starts.

"I'm holding my glass for the Ankoku Bujutsukai Tournament and for the fortune it will bring to my plans." he said grinning as he held his glass up as a salute, the red liquid gleaming in the lamp light like blood.

* * *

**Port of Tokyo – **_Tokyo, Japan_

The bright morning light was glistering on the waves hitting against the shores, the ghouls crying in the blue sky. A small group of people was standing in front of a large ship which would take them to they destination Hanged Man Island. It was truly a nostalgic happening, but also a bit different for one member of the group whom was once an opponent and not a comrade.

"We then will see each other in three days." Keiko said smiling before grabbing her boyfriend by the ear and pulling his down. "So help my Yusuke Urameshi if you put me again thorough so much nerve terror like the last time you took part in this." she hissed at him.

"Aua…Keiko, let go. You know that I try, but trouble finds me." the black haired one brought out.

"It is sometimes hard to see who is the Demon Lord of the two." Karasu said with a raised eyebrow as he stood by the others.

"Speaking of Demon Lords, where did you leave Mukuro you pipsqueak?" Kuwabara asked the short fire youkai. "Also the lovely Miss Yukina is also not here."

"Shut up, they are both going right to the Island with Yomi and Koenma, this is also the ground why Botan is not present at the moment." Hiei replied while glaring at the carrot-top.

"Guys, it is too early to start fighting, you will have enough of that on the ship." Kurama stated calmly as he bit farewell to his family.

"Kurama is right you guys, and we will all see each other on the island." Shizuru said while taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Huh, but how will you get there? The last time had Genai taken you all there." Kuwabara said in a confused tone as he stared at his sister.

"True and this time will Sakyo take us." was her only reply at which her brother could only groan, but there was no chance to say anything seeing that Yusuke had gotten free and was dashing towards the ship with the others only shaking they heads as they followed they team leader on the ship.

The Tournament was about to start.

* * *

**Space Headquarters of the JLG – **_Outer Space of Earth_

All five members were gathered in front of the flight ship with which they would make they way to Hanged Man Island for the tournament, there was only one problem or better two problems with which the Man of Steel was faced, namely his girlfriend and adopted niece.

"Really Clark, this would be an incredible chance for my career to write a report bout this tournament. You only need to let me come with you, I swear I will hold my nose out of other people's business." pleaded Lois with her best charming look.

"Don't worry uncle Clark, I will keep a good eye on her, nothing will happen, we will sit on the podium with the other guests and cheer you on." Supergirl added in, she really wanted to go to that tournament.

"I really don't know having you two to worry bout." Suprman replied while shaking his head, behind him he could feel Batman looking at them impatiently.

"No need to worry, this is the ground why we will have the Green Arrow with us." Supergirl replied grinning.

"And will he agree to this?" the Cryptonian asked as Flash dashed of to get said man.

"He will need to because we are wasting time here and we should have taken of since twenty minutes." Batman snapped as Flash arrived with a glaring and disgruntled looking blonde in tow.

"Fine." Superman said sighing as the two women high-fived.

* * *

**T tower - **_Jump City, United States of America_

Not far of the city on a little island stood a large T shaped tower overlooking most of it, this was the home of the famous Teen Titans the defenders of the little town. Inside the tower was currently the leader of the group giving one last briefing to his three comrades who will stay here till he and another of they members will go take care of Gotham City in the absence of Batman.

"…and if Slade should decide to use a…"

"Robin, you went over the list like fifty times already, my memory log has it recorded and Raven had also been listening so no need to worry man, but you and Star need to head out if you want to reach Gotham in time." Cyborg said to the spiky haired teen who nodded as both he and the floating alien princess finally headed out. "Man, I thought they would never go, but why does he need to look out for Batman's place?" the mechanic teen asked.

"I think it had something to do with Batman going to Japan of some kind of tournament with four other members of the League, it is held on an island with a scary sounding name." Beast Boy said to his friend, but both of them turned suddenly by the sound of a mug falling to the ground and shattering.

"Did you just say a Tournament?" Raven asked in a strange tone, her violet eyes wide.

"Are you alright Raven?" Cyborg asked worriedly while Beast Boy was already on her side to make sure that she was fine, since some days got the two shockingly well along which frightened they friends except Starfire who didn't understand the problem.

"It is that, at this time of the year there is only one tournament which is held on an island and that is the Ankoku Bujutsukai Tournament." she said while letting herself be lead to the couch and made to sit down with a green raven now sitting on her shoulder.

"And what is wrong with it?" Cyborg asked, something told him that he won't like the answer.

"It is a tournament from ancient times, even if humans with special skills or great talent in material arts take part in it, this is a tournament mostly fought by youkai which means demons." she explained while the raven fluttered slightly on her shoulder in surprise, yep he really didn't like the answer.

"Uh…I think we should leave this out from our report to Robin in six hours, no need to get dragged into this head first." Cyborg said, he had enough experience with demons thanks to Raven being half one of them and the unlucky chance to meet her father Trigon the Terrible, those were enough for him thank you very much.

_To be continued…_


End file.
